The Switch
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: When Craig is forced to stay at Stan's house, Kyle dares them to switch places for one school day. What will happen to these two look-a-likes live each others lives? Two point of view, and sorry if it's a little confusing. No style in this one sorry.


-Stan's POV-

"But I hate Craig! Why does he have to come?" I yelled at my parents when they told me that Craig needed to stay with us so his family could go to Montana for his great-grandmother's funeral. He didn't want to go, and my parents were the only ones that would let him stay.

"He has no where else to stay, so that's that." My dad responded calmly.

"He'll be here tomorrow. He'll ride the bus home with you tomorrow after school, and he'll be taking the air mattress bunking in your room." My mom told me. Could this get any worse? Just then the phone rang. I walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to show my anger.

"Hey Stan!" I heard my super best friend Kyle's voice over the phone.

"Hey dude, what's up?" My bad mood suddenly gone.

"My brother's genius testing in Nevada is tomorrow, and I need a place to stay. Can I stay there?"

"Give me a sec." I told him turning to my parents.

"Kyle's family is gonna be out of town as well, so can he stay here?"

"Give me the phone Stanley." My mother held out her hand. I gave her the phone, and She asked Kyle to give the phone to his mom. They talked about Kyle staying, then about candles or something like that. She hung up when she was done.

"Looks like we're having two guests tomorrow. I think we'll need another air mattress." My mom went looking through the other closets to find another one. I went upstairs and went to bed. I was going to need all my energy for tomorrow.

-Craig's POV-

Why did I have to stay at Stan's house? Why didn't my parent's call one of my friends first? Tweek? Token? Clyde? I could have even put up with Jimmy! But no, my parents called the Marsh's first. Those thoughts continued through my head as the school day went on, and I glared at Stan a few times. I still can't believe I have to spend an entire night at his house. Once I got out of the counselors' office, I went to the buses, and got on the one that my class rides. I sat next to Kenny as usual.

"Hey dude." I said taking my spot.

"Hey Craig." Kenny's muffled voice greeted me. Our conversations were normal, and I got off at the stop where Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman get off. Kenny and Cartman went their own ways, and it was only me Stan and Kyle.

"Let's get this over with." Stan and I almost said at the same time as we approached his house.

"Welcome Craig! Do you boys want a snack?" Stan's mother greeted us.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I tried using my manners. However, Mrs. Marsh got mad at me.

"You could have said no. You didn't have to flip me off."

"But I didn't" I said in protest.

"You just did it again!" She exclaimed.

"Craig, we better get upstairs before this gets worse." Kyle whispered to me. We walked up the stairs to Stan's room, and I put my stuff in a corner.

"Um... just kinda make yourself comfortable.." Stan mumbled.

"Hey Craig, wanna play video games?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged. I sat down on the orange bean bag chair. Stan and Kyle took the Blue and Green ones.

After dinner, We started getting things set up for bed. I took off my hat in exhaustion. This day had been disappointing and too normal. Did Kenny, Kyle Stan and Cartman always play video games? I was ready to go to bed here and now. But of course, Kyle wanted to play a game.

"Come on Craig it'll be fun." He pleaded me into playing truth or dare.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes after a few minutes of forceful puppy eyes. We sat in a circle, which was more of a triangle since there was only three of us. Stan and I had our hats off, and I was noticing how similar he was to me. He wasn't as good looking as me, but he had a similar hairstyle, and body structure.

"Craig truth or Dare?" Kyle asked.

"Dare." I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you to be Stan tomorrow!" Kyle surprised me.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Be Stan tomorrow at school."

"Why?"

"People always say you look alike, so lets test the theory."

"Who am I supposed to be then?" Stan asked.

"You can be Craig." He said throwing my hat at him. Kyle then threw Stan's hat at me. We stared at each other.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. We get to change back at the end of the school day right?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Meet in the boys room after school, and switch back. No problem."

"Kyle, this better not backfire, or you'll be seeing Pip." I threatened. No one was really over Pip's death, but it was at the point where we could use seeing him as a threat metaphor for killing someone.

"Okay... We need to work on acting like each other. I'll help." Kyle suggested. We worked on various traits of each other, using Kyle as a judge, and how we respond to different scenarios. We worked till about 1am, then went to bed.

I was so tired when Stan woke me up the next morning. But I put on Stan's clothes and tried out my impression of Stan. It seemed flawless to them. I had to make this seem that way to everyone else. We walked downstairs for breakfast and Stan's family was even fooled by our switch. When we walked up to the bus stop, Cartman and Kenny was already there, and Cartman immediately started making fun of me,or should I say Stan.

"So, Stan, did you enjoy your little three way last night?" He looked at me to an answer. What you Stan do in this situation?

"It wasn't a three way, Cartman, shut the fuck up, Fat ass." I said standing next to Kyle. Cartman tried to find a comeback, but yawned instead, and didn't talk anymore. I didn't think this was normal, but I didn't really care. The bus arrived, and we boarded. I wanted to sit next to Kenny like always, but I had to sit next to Kyle. Stan and Kenny talked about the topics we had discussed yesterday, and he went with it very easily. Suddenly, a question appeared in my brain.

"Hey, Kyle? What do I do about Wendy? I can't kiss Wendy, She's discussing."

"You can kiss Wendy because you're Stan Marsh and you love Wendy Testaburger. Also, if she asks to go on a date tonight, make sure to tell her you're going to build robots with me after school. She'll get angry, but she'll get over it." I nod in agreement. Once at school, I sat in Stan's spot, and Stan sat in mine. During roll call, we responded to the name we're supposed to have, and everyone is convinced. I sat with Kenny and Kyle during lunch and Stan sat over with my friends. Wendy walks over from her friends, and starts talking to me.

"Stan, I have tickets to The Pillow Fight 3: Confessions of Teenagers. Do you want to go see it with me tonight?" I gave a nervous look similar to what Stan does.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but I've got plans with Kyle and Craig to Build Robots after school. It'll probably take all evening. We can do something tomorrow if you want." I tried being Sympathetic.

"No, It's alright, I've got plans tomorrow. I have a breast cancer awareness speech to write for Sunday's rally. I'll just see you Monday." She stormed off a little sad. I felt bad even though she was a bitch. We left the lunchroom, and saw Tweek talking to Stan in a more deserted hallway. He looked more nervous than usual. I hoped he was okay. He's really delicate.

When we got back to class, Stan looked a little confused, and he could hardly concentrate throughout the rest of class. At afternoon recess, I was playing football with the guys, and Stan was talking to Tweek over by the swings. We were in our third down when Wendy called me over. She led me over to a corner where no one could see us.

"Stan, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch, and I want to apologize." She put her Purple mitten hands on the side of my face, and kissed me. She smiled, and walked off to play four square with the other girls and Butters. I didn't know how I was going to tell Stan...

-Stan's POV- from beginning of school day.

The day went flawlessly, and everyone was fooled. I was even sent to the counselor's office during class once, and gym too. At lunch we joked about how dumb everyone else was. I noticed Wendy walk over to Craig and she stormed off really pissed. I could tell she was absolutely livid because she holds in her emotions and I know the levels pretty well. I decided to leave early as usual for Craig, but this time, Tweek followed me.

"Craig... I need to, uh, talk to you, I mean if that's alright." I went with it because this was probably normal for these two. I saw Tweek talking to Craig alone regularly, and I had always guessed that Craig was kind of a therapist to Tweek. Tweek led me to an empty hallway, and started stuttering.

"Um... Craig, We've been... Um, friends for... I CAN'T DO THIS!" He pulled at his hair. I tried to calm him down the way Craig had taught me. I seemed to work.

"Just tell me what you're going to say Tweek. Get it out already." I said being the best 'Craig' I could. Tweek calmed down, and started talking again.

"I... I like you okay? AAH! Now you're going to hate me!" He said too quietly, then freaked out again.

"What?" I asked for him to repeat.

"I love you Craig..." he whispered quietly. Tweek likes Craig? This was bad for our cover. I needed a plan.

"Tweek, I don't hate you, I just need some time to think this over. I'll meet you at Stark's Pond after school with my decision. Till then, let's just act normal okay?" Tweek nodded in agreement. We walked back to class, and I just couldn't seem to concentrate on Mr. Garrison's lecture about check books. At recess, Tweek stuck to me like glue, and he made me talk to him into swinging because he's too scared to do it himself. I helped him at least take his feet off the ground by the time we had to go inside. We went inside and I fell asleep in class, per Craig's usual.

After school, Craig and I ran to the boy's bathroom, and locked the door. We switched clothes, and simultaneously said,

"Dude, I have something I need to tell you. What? Me too!"

"You first, dude." I said, waiting for him to tell me.

"Okay, I'm really, really, sorry, but Wendy randomly came up to me during recess and kissed me. I couldn't do anything without blowing my cover or your relationship. I'm sorry." Craig apologized.

"Dude, It's okay, because it's probably not as bad as my news."

"What is it? Is it something with Tweek? I saw you two after lunch talking. Is he okay?"

"Well... It turns out he loves you..." Craig went wide eyed.

"He actually confessed to you?" He asked, "I'd known for a while, but I didn't want to make him go into anything he wasn't ready for. What did you say to him?"

"I told him you'd meet him at Stark's Pond after school with your answer." Craig smiled at this.

"Thanks Stan, I need to catch up with Tweek now. Oh! By the way, Wendy will be out of your hair until Monday I think because of a rally where she's giving a speech."

"Okay. Thanks dude." I smiled. We exited the bathroom, and Craig ran out of the doors to find Tweek.

-Craig's POV-

I ran out of the school, and dashed to Stark's Pond as fast as I could. I needed to find Tweek. I found his sitting on a bench with a bird sitting next to him.

"Tweek!" Tweek jumped at the sound of his name. He still looked more nervous as usual.

"Hey Craig. Um.. did you think about what I said at lunch?" I nodded and hugged him.

"I love you too Tweek." I stood straight again and held his hand as I gave him a smile. He smiled too, and we walked to his house to hang out. Tweek asked his parents if I could spend the rest of my time with them, and they agreed. I thanked the Marshes for letting me stay, and moved my stuff to Tweek's house. We may not be able to reveal our relationship yet, but it'll be a secret to keep between me, Tweek, and Stan.


End file.
